Perihal Dosa dan Angsa Hitam
by chaineskye
Summary: Lars bukannya tidak pernah bermimpi buruk. (Contains OC!Indonesia)


**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. One cannot claim things that are not theirs.**

 **Warning :** Implications of colonization and slavery.

* * *

 _"That is the key to history. Terrific energy is expended - civilizations are built up - excellent institutions devised; but each time something goes wrong. Some fatal flaw always brings the selfish and the cruel people to the top and it all slides back into misery and ruin."_

― C.S. Lewis

* * *

Lars bukannya tidak pernah bermimpi buruk.

Ia terbangun dengan tersentak, keringat dingin telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Di meja, berkas – berkas masih tersebar, sedikit lusuh karena baru saja ditiduri. Tangannya yang gemetar menyisir rambut pirangnya yang kini lembap.

Sekilas, pria itu dapat mencium amis darah pada jemarinya. Sisa dari bunga tidur semacam itu sulit dienyahkan.

Lars bangkit dari kursi dan melirik jam. Setengah tiga subuh─dan masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan olehnya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kopi dan cerutu.

 **.**

─tetapi yang dilihatnya pada biji kopi yang hitam dengan setitik coklat adalah iris gelap yang menatapnya menuduh, _Kau menyakitiku! Yang kau tumpahkan adalah darah_ ku _!_ dan gula pasir itu menjerit, _Ini emas manis yang kau tukar menjadi uang kotor di Eropa dan yang kupakai adalah gula merah sebab kau menumpahkan darah di atasnya!_

 ** _._**

Ia menyemburkan cairan gelap itu dari mulutnya, tersedak karena rasanya yang _logam dan asin dan kental dan amis_ yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana karena itu seharusnya hanya berada di kecelakaan dan peperangan saja. Lars mengosongkan isi cangkir itu di wastafel dan dilihatnya kopi tidak hanya berwarna coklat menjelma hitam namun juga berwarna merah segar.

Lars mengusap matanya. Cairan itu keburu masuk ke dalam lubang pembuangan seluruhnya.

Tangannya yang kebal memegang senapan meraih saku, mencari cerutu untuk menghilangkan gema mimpi dalam benaknya.

 **.**

─tetapi ketika dihirupnya asap tembakau itu dibauinya juga mesiu dan bau tanah merah yang lunak dibasahi hujan tropis dan aroma dedaunan lembap yang mulai busuk oleh musim penghujan yang tidak habis dan tengik rumah bordil yang diisi tentara beringas dan pelacur pribumi dan wangi pucuk hijau muda teh yang baru dipetik sementara mandor yang matanya kulitnya rambutnya badannya seperti Lars mengawasi dengan bayonet di tangannya dan sengit karat palang berkawat duri bertuliskan _verboden voor honden en inlanders_

 ** _._**

Mimpi itu tertawa di balik kelopak matanya. Darah yang dipijaknya menuntut balas.

 _ **Kau telah berdosa atas tanah ini dan kepada darah kami!**_

"Bukan aku! _Netherlands_ memaksaku melakukannya!"

 _ **Pembohong, pembohong!**_ Paduan suara yang sumbang menusuk sarafnya. _**Netherlands dan kau adalah satu dan sama!**_

"Benar, tapi─"

 _ **Darah kami tertumpah di atas rempah, tembakau, kopi, dan gula! Untuk apa!**_

"─aku _harus_ melakukannya demi anak bangsaku─"

 _ **Biarlah darah kami tertumpah di atas kepalamu dan anak – anakmu!**_

"─Jangan! Biar aku yang menebus darah itu, sebab yang kalian benci sudah lama mati!"

 _ **Siapa kau? Pembohong yang melukai orang yang sesungguhnya dicintainya tidak punya hak untuk berkata seenaknya!**_

"Kumohon, maafkan aku!"

 _ **Kau dapat menghentikan semua itu**_ ─

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak bisa!"

─ _ **dan tidak kau lakukan maka sudah sepantasnya kau menerima ganjaran dan kutuk─**_

"Hentikan! Itu sudah lama berlalu!"

─ _ **sebab meski Ciethra telah memaafkanmu, kami tidak akan pernah!**_

 **.**

Seerat apapun ia mencoba menutup telinganya, tak terpendam sedikitpun suara yang kini berubah menjadi jeritan penuh angkara itu.

 **.**

Dan seperti biasanya, pada malam seperti itu Lars berakhir di sofanya dengan gelas _jenever_ kesebelas di tangannya. Hanya itu cara untuk menghilangkan pekat mimpi dan jeritan itu. Seperti biasanya pula, mata hijaunya terpaku pada nama kontak yang terpampang di ponselnya.

Pada malam biasa, Lars akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan minum hingga pagi lalu izin kerja karena sakit kepala hebat tetapi di tengah pikirannya yang berkabut oleh alkohol, frasa yang sama tak hilang juga;

'Ciethra telah memaafkanmu'

─ _mengapa?_

Mengabaikan bau amis yang menguar dari jemarinya ketika Lars mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah, ia menekan _call_ dan menaruh ponsel di sisi telinganya. Telapak tangannya yang tersundut rokok masih nyeri.

Teleponnya terangkat dalam empat dering.

" _Halo, Nederland? Ada apa? Bukannya di sana masih jam tiga pagi?"_

Bahkan dari sini Lars dapat melihat sepasang mata yang warnanya seperti biji kopi itu bingung dan sedikit curiga.

"Aku… aku harus tahu," ia menggumam tidak jelas. Sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu di atas granit di seberang telepon. Personifikasi Indonesia tersebut sedang bekerja, rupanya. Lars menghargai usaha perempuan itu melindungi privasinya. _"…Lars? Kau habis minum – minum lagi?"_ Diam sejenak. _"Tahu apa?"_

"Kenapa kau memaafkan aku."

Sesaat, tidak terdengar apapun di seberang telepon sampai personifikasi Belanda itu harus mengecek sambungannya. Suara yang kemudian muncul terdengar lebih lembut.

" _Lars, kembalilah tidur."_ Ciethra tahu ia bermimpi buruk, disadarinya sekarang. Pria Kaukasia itu kini bertanya – tanya sudah berapa kali perempuan itu melihatnya mengigaukan hal tersebut dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak, aku harus… tahu." Sebab jika tidak, ia tidak… tidak…

 _Tidak apa?_

 _Apa yang dia harapkan?_

Lars tidak tahu. _Memang_ tidak tahu.

" _Bayangkan sebuah pertunjukan balet. Danau Angsa, yang kita pernah tonton berdua."_

" _Zwanenmeer,_ " pria Belanda itu mengiyakan meski tak paham.

" _Benar._ Zwanenmeer, _dalam bahasamu. Bayangkan Angsa Hitam, antagonis dari keseluruhan pertujukan itu. Tahukah kau bahwa Angsa Hitam dan Angsa Putih ditarikan oleh orang yang sama?"_

"Aku bukan Angsa Putih," sanggah Lars. Andai ada Angsa Merah, yang paling najis dari semuanya.

" _Bayangkan Bella yang menarikan Angsa Hitam itu,"_ tutur perempuan itu dengan sabar.

" _Belgi_ _ë_? Mengapa?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Seandainya dialah penari Angsa Hitam, siapa yang akan kau lihat di pertunjukan itu? Angsa Hitam dalam cerita yang dinarasikan dalam tarian itu, yang jahat dan merebut segala yang dimiliki Angsa Putih, atau di balik semua itu kau melihat Bella, adikmu yang sedang menari dan bersandiwara?"_

Bayang mimpi itu mendadak sirna, teredam oleh bulu angsa hitam yang mendadak memenuhi rongga kepalanya.

 **.**

Lars mengira air matanya telah kering berabad silam.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan darah?"

"Masa itu telah berlalu, tuanku."

― _original source_

* * *

 **A/N :** Why am I always on writing mood when it's close to end term test weeks, I haven't the slightest idea. This is basically my rant on my other fanfiction _snake_ fanfictionified.

H-7 and I have studied nothing.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this and that my thoughts get portrayed well! It's been bugging me that us Indonesians usually know about history _according_ to our side, but have we even considered how the world saw the events as, and how it actually is on the other point of view? Do most of us know that Dutch people nowadays are ashamed when they read their history books and know that their ancestors had done to other people? I'd like us to also consider this and stop having this victim mentality.

Uh, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
